When there is nothing to be scared of
by FingerLickingGood
Summary: Compilation of ghost stories. Slight NaruSaku, slight SasuNaru, slight KibaNaru, Slight KakaIru. Rated M for violence, blood, swear words not sure , character's death.... Enjoy


ONESHOTS- WHEN THERE IS NOTHING TO BE SCARED OF- compilation of ghost stories

Warning: Slight NaruSaku, Slight SasuNaru, Slight KibaNaru, Slight KakaIru, Character's death, might contain swearing…. You have been warned.

M rated for violence and blood

It contains 3 stories: 1) The old hymn 2) The house by the village belt 3) The toilet stall

-Stories starts here-

Story 1: The old hymn

The air ticked sharply as the chilliness pricked the skin of the attendees of the ceremony. The bell chorused several times to break the whistling air, the grey sky was hovering solemnly above the mourning group and the lament song spoke in unison by the mouth of the coral singers. A black coffin was reduced down from the earth level and two men in grey climbed out, taking the shovel from underneath the old willow to bury the earth into the flooding hole that was the grave.

At the head end of the grave, the priest took his place.

"She's very young but bid her farewell for the god had called her", the priest announced, holding the holy tome close to his left chest as the men continued to layer the hole with more earth. The first rain plummeted the grassy lane and a blond man whose eyes were dimly blue move forward and began to speak.

"She's such a great wife", he said, tears were trickling down from his wet eyes, "I don't- I don't want her to leave me". His fist was clenched as he willed himself to watch the ceremony. The rain was now showering heavily on top of them and some had opened the umbrella but stayed, nonetheless, to respect the family.

"Naruto, she's gone", said an old man who was standing next to him, patting his shoulder as he talk, "you have to accept this".

"No! Sakura-chan is much stronger! When I get home, she'll be there with me! She won't leave me ever!" cried Naruto, swatting the ancient hand off from his shoulder. "She doesn't deserve death", his voice darkened and he hissed, "and she will never be. God is just a corrupted being!". A few of the guests gasped in surprise at the wildness of the statement.

"This boy has gone insane", he heard them murmuring, "Poor him. His wife must have curse him".

"Sarutobi, I have always known that Haruno wasn't the suitors for this fine gentleman. He should have married my daughter", said Lord Hyuuga, blaming it on the old professor. He lifted his head higher, indicating his poor choice of marriage had destroyed Naruto's life. The family walked away and his daughter, Hinata, was in tow but her eyes were glowing with sympathy. She wanted to stay and sooth Naruto but she couldn't since her father was the one who was in charge.

"Nobody can talk like that about my wife!" shouted Naruto from afar, "Nobody will dare to say that about my wife without fighting me!"

"Naruto, enough! It's not like you to stoop so low as searching for a fight", said Sarutobi, holding him back from attacking the Hyuuga. The other guests took it as their 

signal to leave and one by one retreated to their home as the rain began to pour heavier until there was no one else but Sarutobi and Naruto.

"Everyone is going back", said Sarutobi before turning to look at the twenty one years old man, "do you want to follow me home too?"

"I want you to leave me alone for a while, if that's okay with you", said Naruto, his gaze has fallen on the freshly buried grave. Sarutobi nodded and went off to his black Chevrolet. When the area was clear from any other beings than Naruto, he kneeled and placed his hand on the tomb.

"S-S-Sakura-chan", he stuttered, then breaking down into shattered pieces, "don't leave me".

"I love you so much", he confessed, "but why do you have to go?"

"Wasn't it enough that my father", he paused, "and my mother left me when I was younger?"

"Was I not lovable?" he asked loudly, falling onto his knees and hands. "Life isn't fair", he murmured weakly. He could care less if his expensive suit was covered in mud. All that he asked for was his beloved wife. Was it too much of a request?

He roused on his feet when the thunder crackled to life; and when he turned around to the gate's direction, a small woman in a black cloak was standing in his way. In the grimy blackness, the woman's reeling eyes glowed owlishly; and by her glare alone, she was able to suck the life out of a soul. Her pupil was darkening and by a glimpse, they looked bloodshot and intimidating. Under the shadows of the withering willow, she looked almost like a monkey; and her back was crooked to the front, seemingly shaped by a high force.

"What are you staring at?" her husked voice icily bored into the roaring gust, trembling of not the fear but coercion. Her eyes were firmly locked on Naruto, demanding her questions to be answered in a heavy silence.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't mean to stare. It's rude of me", apologized Naruto shakily, fisting the end of his shirt into a ball, "it's just that you startled me".

"What are _you_ staring at?" she repeated, this time darkly; and the eyes were flaring with fire of sins and death itself. Midnight hour was fast approaching and the tension of evil was thickening till it was hard for Naruto to breath. It was death at ungodly hour- night time rite was never the brightest of choice but it was insisted personally by the sick even before she departed.

"Y-you", Naruto stammered out the one worded answer.

"Are you _curious_?" her voice went lower and she approached closer but slowly. Thunder struck, and in a flash, in just a minute, Naruto saw half of _her_ face- there was a hint of muddy, wrinkly yellow skin; and right beneath the golden bloodshot eyes ran a line stretched across the cheek where the stitches were sutured horribly along it. The other half of the face was hidden behind long inky black thread-like strands that fell chaotically, a mismatch of the dead and still life. Some skins scrapped off; and off-white maggots crawled out of a hole on her left cheek, revealing the eaten pieces of claret, rotting muscle.

"_Stop staring, human_", she warned angrily, baring a row of decaying teeth; and her yellow eyes were hardening, drilling down right through him. Her blood tinted lips curled upwards, "_Aren't I one pretty woman?" _

"_Don't you want to marry me?" _her question rang in Naruto's ears like a long loud screech, "_Cause I'm very pretty, very, very pretty", _she said in a high pitched sing-song tone.

"_I'm so much prettier than your __**dead**_ _wife",_ she remarked confidently, her cloak fell to the ground, blown off by the strong wind; her eyelids lowered; and she extended her 

fingers to reach him. Skins were stitched on the bony fingers and the mark zigzagged poorly to attach the skins together. She looked like a doll that was poorly sewn together where the thread showed every joints that the needle jabbed through. Every tiny hole was visible to the eyes and nothing hid.

Naruto remained unmoved, but his eyes widened in fear, trickles of colourless beads dripping down in the mix of rain water. She was ugly and yet she spoke to differ. Her voice was animalistic- growling, hissing and roaring filled the air at times when she began to talk. The next time she parted her lips, soft eerie singing circulated the graveyard together with the weather.

"Beauty, beauty, I'm a beauty,

Eyelashes battered in every way,

Fingers held out, consenting dowry,

Beauty, beauty, and yet it fray.

Beauty, beauty, forget-me-not,

Skin stitches will soon they fade,

Love-lies-bleeding as nights trot,

As days march by an eternal parade.

Beauty, beauty, torn me two,

Sewn again with nettle needle,

Beauty, beauty, cut me through,

Threading my skin, pacing in dawdle.

Beauty, beauty, I'm a beauty,

Men loves me and never hate,

Young and pretty; a courting key,

Am I a beauty as off late?

Beauty, beauty, I'm a beauty,

Eyelashes battered in every way,

Fingers held out, consenting dowry,

Beauty, beauty, and yet it fray"

"G-Go away!" cried Naruto, pushing the woman away, "u-ugly!"

"Ugly? He called me ugly, darling", she said as she rubbed the stitch line on her face, her tone was lowering dangerously. Naruto stepped back and sprinted for the other gate, all the while listening to the screaming and high pitched crying of, "he called me ugly!" All of a sudden, she reappeared in front of him.

"_Kill_", she hissed, "Kill him". She reached out for his neck but he twisted on his heel immediately, running his way out to the main gate. Yet, the gate was locked and he shook it hard. 'Anyone, anyone', his inner screamed. The air was beginning to fill with rotting odour.

"Help", he croaked, "HELP!" He screamed but nobody heard him. Then, a cold hand reached out his neck and his screaming was replaced with the sound of him choking for air. Her eyes were glowing dark red; and she smirked at him, thinning her lips as her smirk grew wider to see him struggling; his eyes were bulging of pressure. She laughed hysterically; and when she stopped, she hummed the tune of her song.

"Young and pretty; a courting key", she said, " Am I a beauty as off late?"

* * *

Story 2: The house by the village belt

ACT 1

Sasuke, Shino, Naruto and Kiba stood in front of the mansion by the village end. They could hardly believed their eyes; heck, they couldn't believe their luck to get a place to stay at all. They had been searching for a house outside the campus ground for a cheaper cost, but then again, as cheap as the rent might be for a house, the four thought that the price was a little off balance considering that the size of the house itself was like an old forte.

A huge house for four people was a bit too much for them.

"Are you sure this is the place, teme?" asked Naruto in disbelief. Sasuke nodded reluctantly. The address on the piece of paper matched the address plate so it must be the right one.

Kiba whistled. He was rather impressed by the size of the building, "Wow, I never thought it would be a house this big!"

"But it's very old", said Shino, pointing to the roof, "there are some holes on the rooftop".

"We can get that fix. I know a man who we could try. What's his name again? Soya? Sayo?" Naruto tried to recall the name.

"Sai", Sasuke said shortly, "his name is Sai".

"I know that, teme!" cried Naruto, almost dropping his bag in the process. He pulled the straps up again before turning to Shino, by the by ignoring Sasuke's grunt.

"He lives just a few blocks away. We might be able to get a cheaper service", said Naruto convincingly.

"When you said Soya, that reminds me that Soya milk nowadays taste awful", said Kiba, "they are so tasteless. I'd prefer the rich in flavour one".

"Oh, and I need to buy a pack of ramen. I don't think they keep some in the cabinet at this house", said Naruto, tying his handkerchief knot to remind him later (1).

Sasuke just ignored them, but then, he was amused how their train of thought could chain with one subject to another that were not even closely related. Maybe Naruto and Kiba could be his assignment subject for psychology.

"Hey, Sasuke! Are we going to stand here forever?" Naruto asked impatiently. The raven fished out the key from his jeans pocket and inserted it in the padlock's hole. He turned it against the clock and the padlock snapped open. Sasuke removed it from the gate's handle; and they walked into the compound of the mansion.

"Wow, it's really, really wide!" cried Naruto, pointing towards the garden before them.

"I thought we established that earlier", Sasuke said mockingly. Naruto grinded his teeth at the mockery but said nothing to him.

'Who drag him to join us?' he thought bitterly, 'he's a bastard and annoying'. He shot a glare at Kiba who was cheerfully snapping his finger through his whistling.

"Stop whistling, Kiba", said Naruto, "cause it attracts ghost".

"Like I'd believe that", said Kiba, sticking his tongue out childishly at the blond boy.

"Well, you'd better cause it happens to my cousin", Naruto said, his face becoming serious.

"Yeah, right. You don't have a cousin, Naruto. we don't be friend just yesterday", said Kiba, smirking victoriously at the other. Naruto pouted, then towing after Shino who was already standing next to Sasuke at the main entrance. The raven unlocked the front door and pushed it open. Creaky noise filled in loudly and the light entered the dark hall in front of them.

Sasuke took the first step in and made way for the others to enter. The space of the hall was very wide, rivalling the garden in the open. Naruto gasped but he coughed back as the air stung his lung. The house gathered dust and the furniture was mostly greyish on the 

course of it.

"No wonder the price is cheap", Kiba snorted unhappily.

"We need to clean up this place before we could live in it", said Sasuke, tracing the window sill and was astounded by the black line formed on his finger.

"Can't you hire a maid? You're an Uchiha, right?" asked Kiba.

"I might be one but I don't make my life easy. It's just a name and as average as the others", answered Sasuke.

"Average my ass. He's a cheapskate bastard is all", Naruto muttered quietly, crossing his arm as he watched Sasuke with the corner of his eyes.

ACT 2

Naruto swept the leaves on the coarse walkway, at while, listening to the song on his MP3. The piles were growing as he continued to sweep the leaves to the sideways; and the size of the garden was making the job longer. Once he was done sweeping, he collected the leaves and trashed them into the garbage bag. He wanted to opt on open fire but contributing to Greenhouse gas would just make the earth warmer and there was definitely a lot to lose on that alone.

He was stacking the leaves when he saw a grey haired man walked out from the house next door.

"Hello", Naruto greeted, but the man just stared at him before lurking to his black Sonata. Naruto watched him leave but had not fail to glance over at Naruto before he drove away into the street.

"Cocky. Wonder how Sasuke has a lot of followers", he muttered quietly. He continued his job to collect the leaves when Kiba came out with a hedge trimmer in his grasp.

"Yo, Naruto! I'm doing the hedge", cried Kiba, wavering the trimmer carelessly.

"Hey, stop waving that thing or you'll get someone killed!" warned Naruto.

"Bah! If there's someone I would kill, that would be you!" said Kiba. Naruto playfully pushed Kiba to the side and continued to finish his job.

"Hey, have you seen the neighbour?" asked Kiba, looking over the hedge to the house next to them.

"Yeah, and all he did is glance in my way when I said hello", said Naruto.

"Oh? That's very rude of him", commented Kiba as he trimmed the hedge carefully.

"I thought so, but then, Sasuke is rude as well so why not have another one?" said Naruto, knotting the mouth of the garbage bag close.

"Huh, can't argue with that now, can I? Hey, Naruto, can you do the mowing? I think I saw a mower inside the garage", enquired Kiba, pointing to the back of the mansion.

"Yeah, sure, but I want to drink first. This sweeping thing is getting me thirsty", said Naruto, entering the house with a flushed face. The summer heat was getting to him and working in the garden was not much of a help for him to cool down.

He passed Sasuke on his way to the kitchen. The raven was moping the floor with a bucket full of water but he didn't squeeze the water off when he started to mop, successfully wetting the floor as he thrust the mop back and fro.

"Hey, teme, you're doing it all wrong!" cried Naruto, but Sasuke answered him with silence.

"Huh, I know you can't do this shit properly. You can't just mop up with wet end. You have to squeeze the water first", said Naruto, squeezing the wiper end with both of his hands to prove his point, "like that".

Once he was sure that the raven was able to handle the moping by himself, he skipped his way to the kitchen. When he opened the door, however, something struck him.

"Sasuke?" he asked dumbly.

Sasuke looked up from the dishes in the sink. "What?" he growled in annoyance.

"Te-Teme, aren't you working in the hall just now?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke cocked a thin eyebrow questioningly. "Don't be ridiculous. I was here before you came", the raven retorted.

"B-but I saw you in the hall moping the floor and I was helping you to squeeze the water off", said Naruto shakily.

"And why do I need help from someone like you?" asked Sasuke deviously. Naruto bit his dry lips.

"I really saw you in the hall, teme", stated Naruto.

"Dobe, I can't split myself into two. I'm a normal man and much to popular belief, ninja doesn't exist in the world (2)", said Sasuke dryly, "you are watching too much of cartoon".

"Really, I saw you. You were there moping the floorboard", Naruto insisted persistently.

"Then, it must be your imagination", said Sasuke, going back to his dishes. He didn't want to argue any further with Naruto if all he would earn was another headache. "Fine, it's just my imagination", said Naruto in the end although a part of him was disagreeing with the raven.

ACT 3

"Kiba and I will be roommate and you, Mr. Jerk, will be staying with Shino", said Naruto, pointing his finger towards the opposite door. Then , he slammed his room door shut at Sasuke's face loudly. The raven snorted and turned to enter his own room with an equal loud slam. When the noise had gone, Naruto peeked from behind the door and was satisfied to find Sasuke no where in his sight.

"Huh, the-oh-so-great bastard has finally retreat to his own base. Glad that he's gone", he muttered lowly, closing back the door frame in place.

"It's not like I want to know what's going on in between the two of you. I have my own problem to solve and no sir, I don't want another one to crawl at my feet", said Kiba, waving his hands dismissively.

"What ever , Kiba. it's not like I need you at all", said Naruto as he jumped onto the double bed. He let out a pleasure squeal and snuggled close into his pillow.

"What?! Hey, that's mean !" cried Kiba, tossing his own pillow at Naruto. The blond dodged the assault quickly to the side.

"Hah, you missed. You'll never defeat the great Naruto Uzumaki, dog breath ", Naruto exclaimed, his eyes were twinkling with victory. Kiba puffed his cheeks with air and crossed his arms angrily.

"Cheater", mumbled the mutt boy heatedly. Suddenly, the door flung open. One Sasuke Uchiha stood at the door, his face was darkened with shadows. He glared angrily in Naruto's direction and then at Kiba.

"Shut up", was all he said before he re-entered his room. Naruto stuck his tongue out at the Sasuke-less door.

"What's up with him?" complained the blond quietly as he nuzzled comfortably into the bed sheet.

"Dunno", replied Kiba, pulling the blanket up to his face. They left the light opened and fell into dreamless sleep once their head touched the pillow. Everyone was tired from the chores they did earlier and they hadn't wanted much but a good night rest; a soundless and 

undisturbed sleep.

Midnight approached and Naruto's soundless sleep was, however, distracted by a loud and annoying squeaking sound. He sleepily opened his eyes and was surprised to see the room was enveloped by darkness.

'Didn't we leave the light open just now?' he thought, rubbing his eyes to whisk the sleepiness. He shifted to his side to face Kiba and extended his arms to wake the mutt-boy.

"Kiba, Kiba, wake up", he said, shaking Kiba's shoulder gently and the other grumbled back irately at Naruto for disturbing his peaceful sleep. Naruto rolled his eyes before trying again.

"Kiba, dammit! Wake up!" cried Naruto, pushing Kiba off from the bed. Kiba snapped his eyes open and looked around confoundedly.

"What happened?" he asked, confused to find himself in a dark room, "didn't we leave the light on just now?"

"We did", said Naruto, confirming Kiba's statement with his own.

"Then, why is it so dark?" asked Kiba.

"Duh, someone switch it off", answered Naruto knowingly. Yet still, Kiba couldn't hear Naruto very well. The squeaking noise on the roof was too loud for him to catch Naruto's answer.

"Sorry, Naruto. I can't hear you", said Kiba loudly.

"I said, someone must have switch the light off", Naruto repeated his answer a little higher. Kiba climbed back up on the bed, searching for Naruto in the darkness.

"What's that squeaky noise?" he asked.

"I don't know. It's been there since I was awake", said Naruto.

"It comes from the roof. I wonder if Sasuke and Shino have anything to do with this", said Kiba thoughtfully.

"Do you want to check on them? We can ask them to be a little quiet", offered Naruto. Kiba nodded and the two walked hand in hand to the balcony. At the balcony, there was a stairway that joined the lower building with the roof and the pair climbed up in the dark.

When they reached the top of the roof, Kiba and Naruto carefully trotted on the tiles. They avoided a few holes at while searching for any sign of Sasuke or Shino.

"Hey, I think that is Shino", declared Kiba, pointing at a shadowy figure at the edge of the roof. Naruto squinted his eyes to distinguish the person that was squatting in the dark.

"I don't think that is Shino, Kiba", said Naruto.

"Then, who'd that be?" asked Kiba puzzlingly.

"I dunno. Want to go and see?" asked Naruto.

"Um", replied Kiba with a nod. They approached the person cautiously and when they were close enough, Naruto greeted the said person.

"Hello", he said. The person didn't look up, neither replying the greeting. Instead, he continued to hammer the edge of the drain canal.

"Umm... can we know what are you doing?" asked Kiba, his eyes were lock with the hammer in the person's hand. The person shook his head in response but he didn't stop hammering nonetheless.

"Why are you hammering the drain?" asked Naruto, "I think we should know since you are disturbing our sleep".

A smirk crossed the person's face. He turned his body to both Naruto and Kiba, his grip was loosening around the hammer. He walked closer with an intimidating air and the pair stepped backwards. When the person stopped, his smirk widened.

"Why?" he asked back. "Because, you belong down there", he answered, looking up 

with an intense glare and revealing the blood that was flowing off from a hole that was boring through to the back on his forehead, thenceforth, pushing Naruto and Kiba off from the roof.

ACT 4

Kakashi stared at the mansion next door. It's been a while and the government had finally decided to subdue the house to build the state office. The last residence of the mansion had moved away; there were only two of them and the other two had somewhat mysteriously disappeared.

And yet, Kakashi knew a truth that no one would find out ever. He'd never warn or talk to anyone who decided to live in it for he himself had been warn thoroughly by the _real _owner. In the garden, many dead bodies lied to feed the trees that demanded blood and flesh.

But Kakashi wouldn't tell anyone. He'd be selfish as long as he was let to be alive and walking a distance further than his home.

He shifted his view to the brunette that was sitting on the couch.

"So, shh, Iruka-kun", he said, placing his finger on his lips, "don't tell anyone this little dirty secret of the house by the village belt".

* * *

Story 3: The toilet stall

It was the end of the school day and everyone had returned to their dorm. The North dorm was now jam-packed with students that were getting ready for dinner at the canteen. after dinner, the plan for each student would be different; some students had decided to spend their evening in the library but some would just want to hang around in the dorm once it was empty.

The second plan was always the choice of the Inuzuka group that were made by five people- Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, Chouji and Lee. After dinner was always the quality time to be spent with the team members. They filled the time with various of activities and their favourite was ghost tales story telling.

It was the second week of December and according to the sequence, it was Shikamaru's turn to tell the ghost story.

"God, this thing is becoming such a pain in the ass", the pigtailed brunette complained, folding his arm to pillow his head.

"Aw, come on, Shika. I know you're good at this", said Kiba.

"I know I'm good at this but if every time I will have you guys to chicken out, I don't see the need to tell you all anything", said Shikamaru, closing his eyes to sleep.

"I don't chicken out", Chouji argued dryly as he stuffed more chips into his mouth.

"I don't too", agreed Naruto.

"Now that's a lie. I wonder how embarrassing it was to ask your own rival, Sasu what's his name to go to the toilet with you", said Kiba, his smirk widened.

"Hey, I don't ask him to go to toilet with me! We just happened to go to the same place", argued Naruto.

"Well, yeah but you're glad he did", Kiba shot back.

"I did not!" Naruto fought back, glaring at the mutt boy angrily.

"Did too", Kiba said jubilantly.

"That's enough. If you want it so badly, I'll tell you but don't go chickening out, understand?" Shikamaru snapped at the two. He sighed boringly before sitting up in cross legged position.

"Oh, boy. Oh, boy. This is what my youthful days has been waiting for", said Lee 

excitedly. Shikamaru glared daggers at the green clad boy, making Lee quiet on the instance. He didn't want anyone to press him on since it'd be just a mood-killer.

"Right", he began, "you guys remember the unused toilet stall at the end of the boy's bathroom?" he asked. The other four nodded.

"That toilet is haunted", he said, "some people said they can hear baby's wail every night around midnight. Do you know why?" he asked. The other four shook their head in response.

"I'll tell you why. Nine years ago, before our presence in this school, there was this one incident of teen pregnancy. The mother of the child was too scared that the school will discover about the child and expel her so she decided on what she thought was the wise to do", said Shikamaru, at while studying the expression on the others face.

"So, one night, the day after the baby was born", he continued, "the mother went to the boy's toilet stall. At that time, our toilet is for girls use. So she went to the last stall and dropped the baby inside the toilet bowl. Without mercy, she flushed the baby and watched the baby disappeared from her sight. It wasn't long before guilt ate her away and she visited so often at the stall every night to see her baby. A few months later, she killed herself in the same stall because she doesn't want to be separated from her baby but most people believe she did it because the baby's soul is haunting her".

"So that's why the toilet is closed?" asked Naruto, gulping his saliva down.

"No, it wasn't because of the incident but another one", replied Shikamaru, his face was turning serious.

"Another?" Kiba asked back. Shikamaru nodded. Naruto shifted closer to Lee and Chouji until his shoulder was touching with Lee's. He felt secure that way though he wished for someone braver since Lee was no better than him.

"Two years later, a boy had snuck inside the girl's toilet to steal lingerie", he glared at Kiba who was chuckling heartily," Don't laugh because this is serious, Kiba. Now, where was I? Oh, this boy found out that girls dry their lingerie in the toilet instead of wire, so, he was a tempted pervert. Like I said, he snuck into the toilet. He was collecting the lingerie when suddenly, he heard voices of girls at the toilet's front door. In panic, he immediately reached out for the nearest stall and hid in it. He waited for the girls to disappear and once their voices died down, he tried to slid the lock open", Shikamaru paused, miming the motion of sliding the lock off.

"However, the lock won't budge. No matter how hard he tried, it just remained the way it was. He checked for any sign of glue but found none and regarding of anything, there was only one lock for every stall and that was from the inside. So, he panicked and started to slam hard on the door", said Shikamaru.

"While he was doing just that, his back hair perked up. he stopped slamming and nervously shifted his gaze downwards to the toilet bowl. It was dark and deep, as if there was no end to the one hole. He felt like someone was watching him from below in between his two feet but he told himself it was nothing. It was getting darker by the hours and not a single female student had came to the toilet. No one flicked the light and the restroom was flooded with just black. The boy by that time had completely given up hope and he squatted near the toilet bowl", Shikamaru continued, adding in motion in his tale.

"Then, out of the blue, he heard the water flushed behind him. He hesitantly turned around and was met by nothing, but he saw it. He saw the handle motioning upwards as if there was something pulling it down. The boy swallowed his saliva and looked back to his front and she was standing right before him, crying her tears out and wailing sadly as the flush noise slowly faded away. 'My baby', she cried. Then, two small hands crawled out from the toilet bowl and 

they climbed on the woman. The hands clawed out her eyeballs from the socket and tossed them to the side. Then, they pulled out her hairs, then hands, then legs, then intestines and lastly breast. The boy watched all of it in horror, unable to let out a single sound. He watched the blood spilling around the toilet stalls until all he saw was red and red. When she was left looking human less, a baby head skulked out from the toilet bowl. It moved towards the split body parts and gazed at her longingly. 'Mama', the head said before it slit close to the breast and fed on it. By the virtue of the sight, the boy fainted", Shikamaru paused and looked at his friends who were now gripping each others hand.

"And the baby smirked as it parted its mouth to say",Shikamaru stopped, "boo", and his friends scurried away to hug each other with tears running down their cheeks.

'What a funny sight. A kodak moment', he thought as he pulled out a camera and snapped a picture quickly. When the other four realised Shikamaru's attention, they were too late to stop him.

"Shika, that's not funny!" Naruto angrily waded his arms in the air.

Shikamaru just snorted and back to pillow his head on the arm. "I'm not being funny. Plus, the story isn't all funny if you consider it by the fact", he said, closing his eyes to sleep.

"Whaddayamean? It's not even that true", Kiba clicked his tongue, smirking as he said so.

"If you wanna know if it's true or not, ask Sasuke. Plus, it's his cousin that saw it with his own eyes", said Shikamaru who apparently half conscious to the smirk, "oh, and he died a few days after the incident".

THE END OF GHOST STORIES ONESHOTS

A/N: Like it? Don't like it? Review please!


End file.
